


The Ball

by Imasuky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Dovefucking, F/F, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Impregnation, Incest, Lactation Kink, Lamia, Lesbian Fuckfest, Lesbian Sex, Mating Rituals, Milkgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Naga, Naga Ball, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Ritual Sex, Sister/Sister Incest, Squeezing, Tail Sex, Tail as an Erogenous Zone, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, breast orgasm, lesbian orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 11:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta a young naga has two problems first she’s in love with her mother, second it’s time for the Ball, which everyone knows is a giant orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ball

Cinta posed in front of the mirror, holding a purple dress in front of her. With her bronzed skin and silver hair, it looked to be a very good compliment to her natural coloration, and the light blue scales around her eyes only added to the charm of it. And yet...

“It’s no good!” she muttered, swishing her powerful snake-like tail in frustration. She tossed the dress aside.

“Still having trouble picking an outfit?”

Cinta turned to see her sister Pivari leaning against the door frame. Pivari, like her sister, had a beautiful face framed by silver hair, but the scales around her eyes were a deep shade of black. Looking her over, Cinta couldn’t help but feel jealous of her older sister, whose figure was much fuller, with large, pert breasts. The top she was wearing opened a bit at the top, showing a fair amount of cleavage. Even if Cinta went topless, she doubted she would get even half the attention that her sister would draw. Added to that was the fact that Pivari's sleek black tail was much longer than her own, by nearly seven feet.

And of course, Cinta was jealous, ever so jealous, of the cool green scales forming rings at the end of Pivari's tail. They were the same rings that Cinta and Pivari's mother had at the end of her tail, a rare, recessive trait that was shared only by Pivari and her mother in their entire community. The year that their mother, Cahaya, had become pregnant with Pivari, a traveler had been visiting the community, a traveler with the same tail rings from a far-off community of lamias where such a trait was common. By rare chance, it had been that stranger's seed that had found their mother, and Pivari had been graced with the same green stripes as her mother and the stranger. But years later, when Cahaya had become pregnant with Cinta, the stranger was long gone, and Cinta had a regular, ringless tail as a result. Cinta knew it was childish and silly, but for all her life, she had looked at her mother and sister's tails with such envy that it made her ache, as something special that connected them in a way that she never could achieve.

Pivari slithered in, her hips swaying as she did. “I don’t see why you're being so picky,” she muttered, reaching out with her tail and picking up one of the many discarded garments. “Just wear anything!”

Cinta frowned, pouting a bit. “I’m not going to pick just anything! This is a very special occasion,” she said, holding up the dress again.

Pivari coiled her tail up, and leaned back on it. “Oh, come on, it’s not like you’ll even be wearing it that long,” she chuckled, a smug grin working its way across her face.

Hearing that, Cinta flushed, thinking back to just a few days ago. She had awoken feeling strangely wet. Cinta was no stranger to wet dreams, but most of the time her arousal had dried by the time she awoke; this time, however, her scaled hips were sleek with smeared sexual fluids. And when she had sat up to investigate, she had noticed another new thing: her breasts were moist, too, almost sticky, in fact, with a white substance which was obviously milk. Overnight, Cinta had gone into the state of Offering, and her mother had been very pleased to tell her that she was ready to attend the Breeding Ball.

The Breeding Ball! Once every five years, all the lamia in their territory would gather together for a mating ritual. Though sex was common outside of this one date, the Breeding Ball was the only time that pregnancy was possible, the one time that the atmosphere and actions of the participants would trigger their bodies' fertility response. So of course Cinta viewed it as something very important.

“I don’t see why you're so lax about this. It’s not just an orgy; the whole point is to get pregnant, and last time you didn’t!” Cinta snapped, raising up a couple of inches. In instinctive response to her annoyance, the tip of her tail slapped the ground, hard enough to tip the mirror, but she caught it and quickly righted it.

Pivari waved her hand a bit. “It was my first time! Nobody gets knocked up their first time. Most lamias count themselves lucky if it happens before their fiftieth Ball! You know it's unusual for even two people who go to come out pregnant, and sometimes there isn't a single one. We live thousands of years, stupid, if we were even a tiny bit more fertile we'd probably overpopulate the planet. We'd force all the poor dumb little humans and elves and ghosts and whatnot into extinction," she said, uncoiling and sliding up to her sister.

“So just relax and have some fun, would you?” she whispered, leaning in so close that her lips nearly brushed against her sister's. The younger girl pulled back, again knocking over the mirror. This time it crashed to the floor, but somehow survived without a single crack. Pivari started cackling in glee at the reaction.

“Are you two still not ready?" a voice came from the door. An older naga with the same silver hair as the arguing sisters came in. Her figure even fuller than Pivari's, and her scales were the same light shade of blue as Cinta. Her tail was almost half a dozen feet longer than Pivari's.

“It’s just Cinta. She’s being all finicky!” Pivari said, rolling her eyes as she bent over, picking up the large mirror with both hands, as well as her tail. “Tell her to hurry up! After all, there’s fashionably late, and there’s just plain late,” Pivari said, slithering out of the room.

Cahaya looked at her youngest daughter with a gentle smile. “Cinta, dear, I know you're nervous about this and all, but you need to enjoy this, and to do that, you need to relax...though maybe not as much as your sister,” she added with a small sigh.

“I know, but...it’s still my first time...in more than one way,” Cinta confessed. Even though this event was the only time conception was possible, her friends had already had sex many times. A few even fooled around with humans from the nearby settlement, though none would ever admit it. But Cinta was still a virgin who had hardly ever masturbated before (though she did not feel the need to share that bit with her mother...particularly given that her mother and Pivari were the reasons for her abstinence).

Cahaya pulled her into a tight hug. “It was the same for me, sweety, and I can assure you that it’ll be one of the best experiences of your life, no matter what you wear. Your sister and I are going on ahead, alright? Get changed and catch up.” Cinta nodded wordlessly, not knowing what else to say.

And with that, Cinta was left alone, watching her mother’s back. Biting her lip, she thought about one of the reasons that she was really hesitating. Due to the nature of the Ball, it was unlikely but very definitely not unknown for individuals to end up mating with close relatives, and so the taboos against incest held by the rest of the world were very lax in this community. Despite this, though, she had always felt conflicted about the attraction she held for her mother, and for her sister as well, though the constant teasing did alleviate that somewhat. It was different for Cinta than for the small handful of other nagas she had heard of who had practiced incest. For Cinta, it was no mere, casual physical interest that could occasionally be indulged. For her, the feeling was deeper, so deep and powerful that she could never bring herself to have sex with any other woman. The idea just felt wrong, and thinking of it made the passionate love she held within her for her sister and especially mother ache all the more. She didn't want to have sex with them--she wanted to make love to them, to be partnered to them for life. And there was the conflict--casual incest was acceptable by their culture, but no one had ever heard, had ever even considered, a marital relationship of that kind.

So she hesitated in the mirror, dreading the Ball at least as much as she looked forward to it. Because it would involve strangers, and that made her feel wrong, and it would involve Pivari and Cahaya, and that made her feel nervous.

Finally, after several more minutes of internal debate about several varied issues, Cinta picked an outfit. It was a green dress that was the same vibrant shade as her mother’s and sister's tail rings. It had been the one she had wanted to pick all along, the one she feared gave too much of her inner turmoil away, but in the end, this dress, this beautiful, hateful color that she had spent her whole life wanting so much, was the only one she could choose. Though she was still a bit reluctant about several things, she headed out to the site of the Ball.

As Cinta approached, she was amazed at the sheer size of the event. To keep things manageable, only those who were old enough to mate were allowed anywhere near the site. A huge amphitheater normally used for plays had been repurposed for the Ball. Hundreds of thousands of candles were strewn about, all carefully far too high or too sturdily set to be knocked over, providing enough light that it was nearly as bright as day. Banners of all different shades hung about, making the walls look as lavish as a palace.

But the thing that awed Cinta the most was the smell, the *smell*. Arousal, so much overpowering arousal! So many other lamia present, all in the same hyper-aroused state of Offering...the scent of it was nearly overwhelming, and bringing a new wave of desire to her already needy body. She blushed as her arousal began to pool within her and drip down her tail, with her nipples beginning to lightly drool as well. She knew no one could see her state under her dress, and that it was very likely that nearly every other lamia here was going through the same thing...still, she felt intensely embarrassed.

Cinta stood at the entrance in indecision. In addition to her embarrassment, she was feeling even more nervous than before. She had heard plenty of stories about what the Ball was like, of course. As lightly as Pivari treated it, there was no denying that everything would, indeed, devolve into an orgy, everyone so caught up in desire that they would lose track of who they were and who they were with, countless bodies intertwining and...

Cinta was brought back to reality when she heard a familiar voice say, “It’s even more intense this year, isn’t it?” Another equally familiar voice answered back, “Definitely." Cinta turned around and saw Deepti and Esha, two of her closest friends. They had been born from the same Ball, which had been the one right before the Ball at which Cinta had been conceived, so all three girls were considered more or less the same age--for a species that lived thousands of years, even several decades' separation was considered very close in age. The two of them had attended last year's festival, less from being five years older (as, again, that was biologically barely any time at all for nagas) and more from their simply having developed much earlier in their lives than Cinta had in hers. Esha had bright red hair and scales to match, whereas Deepti had blonde hair, and her scales likewise were a light shade of yellow, the same color every member of her family shared no matter what. It was only natural, though; they were the leading clan.

“Oh, Cinta! Glad to see you here this time!” Esha said, sliding up close to her.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to have another person I know to talk with before things get too intense,” Deepti agreed, joining her other side.

“Yeah, it’s actually pretty boring in the beginning,” Esha remarked.

“What do you mean?” Cinta asked, not fully paying attention to the fact that her friends were slowly pulling her into the hall and leading her deeper into the event.

“Well, first off, Elder Aditi gives a speech that drags on for like three hours. Then there’s a feast, which is actually pretty good. After that is the dance. It’s supposed to help get everything flowing, if you know what I mean, but by then everyone is pretty much checked out and ready to go anyway,” Deepti explained.

Hearing that things would start off fairly slow did relieve some of the nervousness and tension that Cinta had been feeling, but the last bit brought most of it back.

As they entered into the arena proper, Cinta was once again overcome by the musky scent that permeated every inch of the area. Looking at her friends, she could see a faint blush on their faces as well. Esha seemed particularly affected, with her hands tightly gripping the hem of her skirt, as if she had to, to stop herself from touching herself.

Around the edge of the room, there were small tables big enough for about six or so people each. The large stage in the center had been covered in cloth, with dozens of pillows laying scattered around. Cinta also noticed a few sex toys placed here and there, as well. A twinge of something ran through her, though she couldn’t be sure if it was excitement or worry.

“Hey, Sis, over here!” Pivari called out. Cinta quickly found her along with her mother and a pair of her sister's friends, whose names Cinta could never quite remember. As well as forgettable names, their appearances were also rather plain, with brown hair and scales.

Cinta and her two friends joined them at the table. “So you finally picked something. Looks good. Familiar, too!” Pivari said in a slightly teasing tone, bringing up her tail to compare the color.

"Pivari," their mother said in a warning tone so forceful that carefree, teasing Pivari actually cringed. Cahaya knew her daughter Cinta had always been very sensitive about that color, that marking, and while she let Pivari have her fun most of the time, Cahaya would allow absolutely no teasing whatsoever about this subject. Seeing that Pivari was properly chastised, Cahaya smiled warmly at Cinta. "That's a very nice dress, dear. It looks very natural on you."

*Natural*. Cinta suddenly found that her pussy and nipples weren't the only parts of her threatening to leak. She swallowed hard and managed to restrain the happy moisture in her eyes. "Thanks, Mom," she choked out. Her mother was so kind, knew her so well and knew exactly how to make her feel so wonderful with just a single word...how could Cinta help but madly adore her?

Esha, sensing the change in the mood, spoke up. “So, anyone have any names picked out in case they should get lucky?” she asked. Cinta had not considered the matter, and said nothing, as did Pivari's friends.

"Aashi." "I was thinking about Kali this time around." "Probably Husna." "Bonko the Clown." (This last speaker was, unsurprisingly, Pivari).

Before anyone could say anything more, a familiar voice cut through all the conversations in the room, silencing them. Looking toward the center stage, Cinta saw a woman with the same yellow scales as Deepti; however, her hair was a regal shade of gray. Not a natural silver, like Cinta and her family, but a true gray of age. Her tail was nearly eighty feet long. Cinta did not know if such length was a result of the tail having had many thousands of years to grow, or simply the natural trait of the woman it belonged to, but she greatly hoped it was from age, so that she might look forward to one day owning a body of such length. It would be a dream come true for any naga to have such grandeur.

Elder Aditi was older than any other member of the entire settlement, and by quite a lot. Even by Naga standards, she was ancient, but her beauty hadn’t faded in the slightest. A human might guess her to be in her fifties at the very most, but her eyes held a cold sharpness that spoke of the ages she had seen. Still, beyond her eyes, there were only a few true signs of age on her body. In fact, if Cinta's eyes were not playing tricks on her, she thought she could see just the a hint of two dark spots in Elder Aditi's dress, right where her nipples were. Amazing; even as old as Elder Aditi was, she could still go into Offering. No wonder many in the community believed her to be evidence that their species could be immortal.

Smiling softly, the Elder looked over the assorted members of the audience. “It makes me so happy to see so many of you gathered here today.” Her voice had a tone to it, a tone of lyrical beauty and arcane power, that sent a pleasant shiver through Cinta, and she knew that everyone else felt the same. “Before the festivities truly begin, I feel that it is important that we take a moment to remember the full weight of it, to appreciate our history.”

A heavy silence hung in the air as the Elder lowered her head. “It is known well that nearly all other species of our world have two genders: females, like we are, and another kind, called males. Long, long ago, however, we, too, were divided in such a way. But the males of our race...were not nearly so wise as we were.” She chuckled bitterly. “The same could be said for some other races' males, or even some other races altogether, but sadly, for us, it was much worse. The males of our kind fought pointless wars with each other, killed one another in frenzies and promoted a culture of adoration toward their own destructive ways. Tearing one another apart with their bare hands, strangling the life out of one another with their tails, this was not enough as time went on. They began to research dark arts and technologies, and in time brought ultimate ruin to themselves. The methods by which they did so have been destroyed and forgotten, and with good reason.”

Cinta thought back to the books she had read on history, and could only wonder what male nagas were truly like. Having never left the city walls, she'd never even encountered a male of any species. All she had to go on were the stories from her friends of the males from the nearby human settlement, but going from them, male humans seemed rather dull and silly. For that matter, female humans seemed much the same.

Elder Aditi continued on with her story. “At first, things seemed rather grim for our people. We were long lived back then, but not like we are now, and no matter how great our longevity, any species that cannot reproduce is doomed to extinction. But it was soon at that time, after the extinction of the males, that the first Offering occurred.” She closed her eyes for a moment, as if remembering something from long ago. “It took our people a few decades to fully understand it, but in time, we determined what a miracle our Offering truly is. As you all well know, when a woman goes into Offering, her body changes within. She begins to lactate profusely even though she is not with child, and her sex is constantly, abundantly lubricated, such that beads of her arousal often escape her folds to water the ground below her. She feels more than ready for sex at all times, much like an animal in heat. But Offering is so much more than a mere heat...an Offering changes our milk and our arousal, adds to it, and makes it as capable of impregnating a woman as any male's fluids.

"Yet the Offering is a thing of balance. As we become fertile in one way, we become infertile in the other. As we enter Offering, our bodies become unwilling to receive, only Offer, and we must coax our own ability to be with child back. When we are in Offering, it is only when we achieve a precise mental, emotional, and physical mood that our bodies are reminded that we can also take in the seeds of children. Once our people understood this, understood these certain conditions, we began to create rituals for the process, to ensure that the conditions are met for us all at once. And now, it has become one of the most wonderful events in our culture.

“So make sure that you fully enjoy everything there is to this wonderful Ball, which helped to save our species from an ignoble death, and raise it to one of our world's greatest wonders.”

Elder Aditi moved on to detail the history of their particular settlement, mostly just things that had stood out. This went on for nearly three hours. Cinta found herself nearly drifting off a few times, and when she looked around, it was clear that she wasn’t the only one. Even her mother’s eyes were lightly fluttering. Her sister, meanwhile, had slumped over, supported only by her own tail under her chin.

At the mentioning’s Pivari’s other mother and her visit, however, Cinta snapped out of her haze. She had always wondered just what that passing woman had been like. But there was very little to be said about it. The next bit was nothing more than a recount of the years that Cinta herself had lived through. Finally, the speech ended.

As if she anticipated most of the audience falling asleep, Elder Aditi finished with a whip-like crack of her tail, which jarred everyone back to full alertness. Pivari even let out a small yelp that made everyone nearby chuckle. Though she did her best to not show it, it was clear that she was embarrassed, a fact that made Cinta feel a bit better about the teasing that she had received earlier.

It wasn’t long before several servers came through, setting down plates of food. The servers were human women, volunteers from the nearby settlement who belonged a popular religion of the human world which revered the nagas as a holy race. This was the first time Cinta had ever seen one in person. Normally, she would have examined them in interest, but right now, all Cinta could concentrate on was the food the servers brought. She saw that it was nearly all meat.

“We’ll need quite a bit of protein for everything,” Cahaya explained, piling her plate high. "In addition, the first part of reminding our bodies to not only Offer but also receive, is to satisfy our instinctual need to know that we are full and well tended-to--we're convincing our bodies that our situation is stable and satisfying enough for a safe pregnancy."

Cinta saw the others doing the same, and looking at it now, the smell of it was nearly as enticing as the scent of arousal. With a voraciousness that she had never felt before, Cinta began to eat huge chunks of beef, pork, and nearly every other kind of animal that had been prepared. She drained glass after glass of water, and needed no explanation for why she was suddenly so thirsty--for what was coming, she would need every drop of moisture for her body to convert to milk and cum that she could possibly get.

Milk...Cinta licked her lips in desperate need. Even as she drained her goblet for the sixth time of its water, all she could think of was how much she wished it were milk. The nagas' snake and mammal ancestry meant that even under normal circumstances, they relished milk above any other food or drink. Right now, it was all she could do to think of anything else. (Soon), she told herself, (I'll have all I want soon. Just...have to keep myself together until then).

The more she ate and drank, the more Cinta could feel herself growing aroused, but not the normal kind of arousal that she got when she thought about her mother or sister, or even the random hints that snuck up with no real reason. This was much, much deeper and primal, causing her breath to shorten but intensify almost into a constant stream of gasps. She could feel the blood rushing through her veins. Looking around, she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of desire for her friend Esha nearly as strong as that for Pivari. Somewhere in her mind, Cinta was appalled and frightened by the idea of feeling that attraction now for someone she did not love, but these more complex thoughts of self-awareness were becoming dimmed by the roaring hormonal frenzy overtaking her mind.

Deepti was the first to stop eating and speak. “I-I know I said it before, but, but everything seems way more intense this time, doesn’t it?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit, the front of her dress seeming to darken with a sudden trickle of milk. For a moment Cinta thought she could smell the sweet richness of it. It was hard not to leap forward and engulf those dark spots in her mouth, suckle the sweet, nourishing nectar from the dress.

Cahaya nodded, breathing heavily. When she spoke, her voice was little more than a series of moans. “I think you might be right; even for me, it...it seems more p-potent than I can remember. I...I need...We need to start the next part soon. I...my milk...can't hold it much longer...” It was at the moment Cinta felt a gush of arousal leak out of her slit, enough that it made a small 'splat' sound as it spilled onto the floor, forming a small pool under her. Moving on instinct, she shifted her tail a bit, rubbing it in her juices. She suddenly realized that all the slight squirming she'd been seeing her friends and family do throughout the meal was not merely needy twitches, but the same instinctual movements to lubricate their tails in whatever juices spilled over.

“You okay?” Esha asked, leaning in close. Her perky breasts brushing against Cinta’s arm nearly made her cum.

“F-Fine! Just...not used to this,” she murmured.

Aside from that there was very little conversation at their table, or any other, for that matter. Cinta had a few more gushes of arousal, and each time, she carefully slid her tail through the resulting pool, slicking every part of it. She could see and hear everyone around her doing the same. Her overfull breasts gave an occasional squirt of milk, too, but that was caught by her dress, and simply dribbled down its inside, leaving dark streaks from her chest downward. She would have been embarrassed, if she could not see the same streaks appearing on the clothing of everyone around her. From the chest down, there was almost not a single spot of Deepti and Cahaya's dresses that was not darkened.

Finally, once the plates seemed to be mostly empty, the same women who had brought the food out returned, and working together, they quickly cleared the room, actually taking the tables with them.

“Well it looks like it’s time for the dance to start...” Cahaya commented with a small sigh of relief. "Thank goodness, I-I don't know if I could have waited a second longer!"

Almost as if on cue, music began to play, a slow elegant waltz. But like everything else tonight, it seemed to carry an undertone of desperate desire. All around, everyone began to pair off with one another, Esha and Deepti, Pivari’s two friends with each other.

“Sorry about teasing you before," Pivari gasped out breathlessly, trembling so much with need that she almost couldn't speak. "Let me make it up to you; what do you say to being my first partner?!” What was meant as a simple offer was, spoken through the haze of lust threatening to break through every fiber of their being, made into almost a shrieking demand.

Smiling, Cinta took her sister's hand. She was no less aroused and needy than Pivari, but it comforted her a little that she was managing to control herself a little better. “It’s alright," she murmured, a trickle of juice sliding down her tail just from the contact of holding Pivari's hand.

Pulling in close, Pivari took the lead, guiding Cinta through the movements of the dance. Slowly, rhythmically, they would circle around each other, their tails overlapping and entwining. All around, others were dancing in the same steady pattern.

“Y-You know I only tease you because I think your reactions are cute! Can't...can't...help myself,” Pivari said, her hands drifting along Cinta’s back, sending an electric tingle along her spine, down to the tip of her tail.

“I know, but still, you get carried away sometimes,” Cinta whispered, leaning in particularly close with the music, as everyone else did the same. The feeling of their breasts mashing together, their milk damping the fabric even further, making the fabric cling to them heavily...she wanted to cum from it, she should have cum from it, but now the music was surging through her mind, the music carefully stoking her lust even further, whispering to her mind, (Not yet, not yet, it's coming...) Her exhausted willpower was given a break as her self-control became the music, strumming her body and mind like she was a string stretched taut on an instrument. She couldn't cum now if she tried, not without the music reaching the point where she could, would, had to...

Somewhere in the back of her mind, ignored by everything else, Cinta remembered from Aniti's long speech that she had explained that the music's taking control of their willpower, restraining their release beyond what their normal minds and bodies could possibly manage, allowed them all to become more excited, more aroused, than any woman normally could without achieving orgasm. Cinta could tell now that Aniti had been entirely right; the need, the desire, the pure, divine lust that coursed through her right now was beyond description, far beyond what mortals could be meant to experience.

For several more minutes they continued their dance without a single word, the music floating through their heads, adding to the lust as its every note continued to build. The lust and music flowed through Cinta, surged through her entire being as the movement and notes and the loud, slick slaps of naga tails shifting and dancing across a floor growing ever increasingly slick with arousal and milk all began to become a half-conscious haze in her eyes and mind...until the melody suddenly halted, and Cinta was snapped back to reality.

“Time to change partners,” Pivari murmured, beginning to slur her words in a way that sounded like she was barely even conscious of reality any longer. Still far more in control of her mental faculties than most of the other women here, Cinta felt disappointment for a moment, until she realized that her mother Cahaya had wrapped her arms around Cinta's waist.

“It’s my turn, my dearest,” she moaned, panted, and whined all at once, with a decidedly un-motherly glimmer in her eyes. The music picked up again, much more fast paced this time, a hot, heavy feeling to it. Cahaya pulled her daughter in close, their faces almost touching.

The lust coursing through her body, swirling in her mind as the music lifted her soul and slid pleasurably through it, Cinta found herself completely unable to think anything but the most basic, emotional truths, and likewise found her mental self control and restraint was simply no longer there.

"I'm in love with you, Mother," Cinta said, her voice clear as the simple truth of her life and love was confessed in the moment of the song's greatest passion. "I only ever want to make love to you, and Pivari, but most of all you. All...Everything I always wanted...I want you to be my lover! Mother, I want you to make me your wife!"

Cahaya let out a deep, shuddering moan so helplessly carnal that she barely even sounded like a person at all. Cinta knew, just knew, that if the music had been ready to allow it, she would have been caught in the throes of incredible orgasm. But as it was, the music carried her pleasure away with its tune, its racing tune, its notes laughing gaily that they would only return with it later. Her conscious mind clearly trying to claw its way above the mindless divine lust, Cahaya managed to get a hold of herself, and whispered, "I know, I know dearest, I know and I want it too, oh I want it so much, for so long!" she moaned. "But I knew...you w-were scared of being different. Oh my, I can't hold it, m-my pussy, my MILK, I CAN'T..."

Cahaya let out a strangled sob as the music played her body, the rhythm of the dance tortured her with delight, her mind tried vainly to tolerate the arousal spilling from her open cunt scales down to the floor in a flow of ooze, the overabundance of milk in her breasts inadequately trickling down her front. But still, she managed to speak as they bobbed and swayed to the rhythm of their need. "I...couldn't...c-couldn't act on our feelings...before you were ready! Needed you to, to act, show you were ready for more, ready t-to accept my love and be with me even if it's strange oh Cinta I love you I love you be mine Cinta be my wife be mine please...!"

Cahaya was out of words, her mind no longer capable of speech as desire and need overwhelmed it utterly, shattered it to pieces. Cinta was only barely better off by now, but she still had some self-awareness left, perhaps as a result of having for so many years kept a tight grip on her emotions. She used some of her fading coherence to act on the overwhelming love that had filled her mind as her mother had spoken, and tilted her head up and kissed Cahaya passionately, grinding her crotch against hers. Her mother responded by kissing her just as deeply, her forked tongue wrapping around Cinta's, as she let her hand trace along her daughter’s back. She lightly scratched her with her long nails, sending a jolt of enjoyable pain through her.

The music was almost done, the moment was almost here. Almost, almost, almost time for release, for love, for Offering, for receiving! Managing to get enough self-control to move her eyes away from the beloved woman she was kissing, Cinta glanced around the room. Deepti had taken her place with Pivari, Esha likewise was with one of Pivari’s friends. All three of them and everyone else in sight were getting rather wild, grinding against each other and kissing as well. Everyone knew the music was about to release them, that they were about to truly begin.

The music began its final, heaviest, dying notes, and as Cinta listened to them, the pounding seemed to travel through not just her head but her entire body; in particular, she could feel it in the pulsing ache of her cunny and the sloshing fullness in her tits. Cahaya’s tail came up, suddenly caressing Cinta’s face. As Cinta's own tail was, as everyone's tails were, it was covered in the slick cum and droplets of milk that had been scattered about the ballroom by all present. The scent and feeling of her juices was so strong that Cinta had to fight with everything to not lick it away, even with the music's command not to.

Pulling her into another kiss, Cahaya’s hands drifted along Cinta’s back, slowly slipping off her dress. Without breaking the kiss, Cinta began to do the same. Both women’s clothing fell away at the same time, and judging from the moans of everyone around them, Cinta guessed that others were following their lead. Easily sliding her dress off her tail, Cinta tossed it aside, too focused to notice the human volunteers running about collecting the discarded clothing, performing their final duty of the evening.

Now fully bared, Cinta pressed against her mother more forcefully. She could feel a small gush of milk escape her mother's breasts, and her own as well. The final note was played, as the scent of their newly spilled milk wafted up. The music was gone, and her craving was now beyond the control of even a goddess. There was a collective yearning scream of raging lust and need from every woman present, filling the room with unearthly desire. Tearing herself away from Cahaya’s lips, Cinta dropped her head down and latched her mouth around Cahaya's left breast with complete, desperate need. She began to nurse, taking the engorged nipple between her lips. She sucked and licked at the sensitive bit of flesh as if her life depended on it, and she felt as if it did.

Cahaya let out an unearthly shriek of pleasure as Cinta was immediately rewarded with a steady stream of warm, sweet, and rich milk. The moment the liquid touched her throat, Cinta felt some last part of her conscious mind evaporate. The last bit of restraint she had vanished from her as quickly as the milk vanished into her belly. Cinta suckled and drank deep, finding greater satisfaction and delight in her mother's milk than she'd ever known before, and Cahaya continued to scream in pleasured abandon, her breast pumping its heavenly fluid in the shuddering rhythm of her orgasm.

Bringing her tail up, Cinta coiled it around her mother’s waist, squeezing hard, the tight constriction cutting off her orgasmic scream and earning a deep, lustful moan. As she tightened her grip, Cinta could feel the flow of milk-cum growing stronger as her mother's orgasm deepened. If it had been a human she was squeezing, they would probably be dead by now, but her mother merely dug her fingers into her daughter's hair, pleading through this touch for her to tighten even more. Having satisfied a little of her lusty thirst for milk, Cinta responded to this need. She let her lips leave Cahaya's tit, a few droplets of delicious milk spilling to the ground as she did so, so that she could rise higher and higher, gaining her height by coiling her twisting lower mass as thoroughly around her mother's form as she could. She avoided enwrapping Cahaya's arms, leaving them free, but was otherwise entirely coiled around her. Before Cinta began to squeeze, she shifted her tail's end around until it was curling up and into her coils, poised just outside Cahaya's scaled cunt. Then, she constricted herself around Cahaya hard, and at the same time pushed her tail into her mother's pussy.

Cinta began to pump her tail, moaning from the feeling of her mother’s inner walls squeezing down on her, pulling her in deeper. Like any lamia, Cinta enjoyed a limited amount of pressure against her tail, but in this state of divine lust, Cahaya's squeezing against her tail was pure, wild pleasure. Lifting the upper part of her body, Cinta brought her pussy to Cahaya’s mouth. Instantly her mother plunged her long, thin tongue in as far as she could.

Cinta let out a primal cry that was halfway between a moan and a roar as her mother’s tongue probed deeper and deeper. Using her free hands, Cinta brought her own breasts up to her mouth and began to lap at her oozing nipples, drinking her own milk. The taste was much different than her mother's, not as thick or sweet, but still wonderfully delicious to her.

As wonderful as the tongue felt, there was an emptiness in her quim, and she knew that only one thing would satisfy her. Though it was not easy to, Cinta managed to get enough control to pull away, lowering herself and motioning with her hands. Cahaya caught on very quickly. Bringing he tail up, she slid it into Cinta as deeply as she could.

The sudden fullness was almost painful, but far more pleasant. With their tails entwined and working inside of each other, mother and daughter pulled into another kiss. It was not a tender, loving kiss, though. It was wild, frenzied tongues sliding against each other, slipping out and brushing against the other's cheek, so heated and frenzied that they were almost fucking one another's mouth.

Suddenly Cinta was cumming, hard, jackhammering bliss racing through her as her cunt tried to strangle her mother's tail. Somewhere in her mind, Cinta realized that her mother's contractions against Cinta's tail had been orgasmic this whole time; she had been climaxing from the second Cinta entered her and showed no sign of stopping. Cinta could feel every drop of her mother's juices running along her tail, seeming to seep in between her scales and be absorbed into her body. It may have just been her imagination, but it still felt wonderful, to feel nothing but cum and orgasm, more and more and more, to take her mother's cum into herself, Cahaya's sweet cunt juices surging through her as her own!

More, more, more, more she must have more!

Uncoiling from Cahaya, Cinta changed her position so that she could press her cunny against her mother's breasts. She felt nothing short of compelled to take this strange position, but she was too far gone with instinctual lust to care. Her mother whimpered slightly, seeming to want to take the position herself, but no! Cinta would be first, Cinta would lead and Cahaya would follow!

As Cinta rubbed herself along Cahaya’s breasts, her own milk dribbled down her body and mixed with her cum, smearing the sticky, sweet-smelling concoction over her mother's own leaking tits and face. Cahaya's tongue darted out, and she moaned in utter delight at the mixture's taste, her eyes nearly rolling back in her head.

After several moments, Cinta finally found the perfect spot. One of Cahaya’s nipples was placed directly against her opening. She could feel a steady trickle of milk flowing into her pussy.

The hot liquid filling her was by far the most intense and carnal feeling she had experienced tonight. The instinct of the Ball surged within her, rewarding her for filling herself with her mother's seed of life, releasing a greater orgasm than any she'd ever known she could feel that tore through her mercilessly. Her pussy gave wild spasms, spilling and spurting the milk out of herself even as it crushed itself against the liquid and forced it as deep as it could go, and it seemed to Cinta that every shifting muscle and scale of her entire tail was lit afire with pleasure, as though each muscle within it was contracting just as blissfully as her cunny. She screamed in a broken, feral way, her vocal chords choking on the goddesslike pleasure.

Looking up at her daughter’s face intensely, Cahaya used her hands to squeeze her breasts, making the milk come out in a sharp spurt, surging into Cinta's already milk-soaked, pleasure-saturated cunt. The 'orgasm,' if such a feeling could even be described by such a mild word, intensified all the more. Even filled with the superhuman capacity for lust that the Ball's actions had bestowed on her, Cinta nearly blacked out from the overwhelming surge of pleasure that hit her at that moment.

In her moment of Cinta's dizziness, her mother took control and pushed her down, placing her own cunny against Cinta’s chest the way she had been doing mere moments ago. On her back, Cinta could see that several others were doing the same. In a desperate frenzy for the milk that the Offering had given fertility to, the dozens of women present all sought to fill their pussies with it, or give it to another. Some women had a lover humping each breast, and they in turn were pleasuring two woman apiece. Had her mind been a bit more clear, Cinta would have realized that she and her mother had somehow formed their own little world, apart from the wanton, uncontrolled orgy surrounding them...for now.

As Cahaya rode her daughter’s breasts, she used her tail to continue teasing her cunny. Cinta could only writhe in pleasure on the floor, moaning deeply. She was cumming with her breasts, cumming HARD. The pleasure from them as they pumped what felt like gallons of milk into her mother...it was such a wonderful feeling, so different and more powerful than a normal orgasm, that she could hardly believe that it was real. Cahaya's head was thrown back as an unearthly howl of delight tore its way from her helpless form, her scaled pussy convulsing as wildly as Cinta's had, both entrapping and spilling out the milk mixed with her own cum.

“Sis…” A voice cut through the haze of pleasure and desire. Looking up, Cinta could see Pivari standing over her. Her hair was a matted mess of milk and cum, and her eyes were glassy, but she still had enough of her mind to speak that one word, which at this point would have amazed Cinta, if she had enough of her conscious mind left for that.

Her mind far too filled with bestial desire to be able to do the same herself, Cinta simply opened her mouth, letting her tongue flop out as she moaned. Pivari quickly took her place, mounting Cinta’s free breast. She kissed their mother with the same wild abandon that Cinta had just minutes earlier. Moving down to Cahaya’s breasts, Pivari began to suckle. Cahaya's primordial scream somehow managed to grow louder.

As she drank down the richness of her mother's milk as it spurted down her throat in time to the shuddering convulsions of orgasm running through the woman, Pivari wrapped her tail around Cinta, squeezing her so tightly she could hardly breathe. The feeling of being so constricted only turned Cinta on more. Her mouth already open from her constant moaning, Cinta was quickly silenced as Pivari shoved her tail down her sister’s throat. Cinta squealed in delight even as she nearly gagged on it, relishing the milk and cum that the tail was slick with, the sexual juices of who knows how many of the other women present mingling their subtly unique flavors together into one delicious, creamy cum cocktail.

The tightness of the coils around her torso and the fullness of her throat cutting off her air was making Cinta dizzy. With her mother and sister using her almost like a toy, her tits still rhythmically squirting their milk in turn to the climactic contractions running through her body, Cinta felt herself fall even deeper into animal lust.

Bringing up her own tail, she wrapped it around both of them, forcing them closer together. The moment she did, their throes of orgasm grew even more wild as their climaxes deepened, if that was even possible. Cinta could feel much of her milk leaking back out of them now from the force of their contractions, coating her breasts in the white liquid, running down her body's sides in streams to join the pool of sex fluids on the floor beneath them.

Pivari’s tail released Cinta completely, and she took several huge gulps of air, but was quickly cut off as Pivari twisted around and kissed her at an angle only possible for a naga’s unique body. The kiss was brief but passionate, and before Cinta could long for any more, her sister’s breasts was shoved into her mouth. Drinking down the milk from her sister, she felt her own breasts gushing even more than before.

Suddenly Cahaya slid off of Cinta and began to move away, Pivari following soon after. Cinta was far too consumed with lust to truly care, and slithered off in search of new partners. Soon enough she found Deepti and Esha grinding against each other, their bodies coiling against each other and twisting and writhing. Each was drinking milk from Elder Aditi, and both of them were fingering and tailing her gaping cunt.

Approaching, Cinta could only make a tiny whimper to ask to join. Aditi’s eyes focused for just a second and she gave a small nod. Even for her, that was the best she could manage. Eagerly Cinta dipped her head down and added her tongue to the tails and fingers of her friends. Even as she rejoiced at the delicious taste of the ancient woman's scaled pussy, milk and cum from all three women dribbled down into her waiting mouth and was quickly drank down.

Bringing her tail around, Cinta began to masturbate with its tip. It was rather unfulfilling, all things considered, but she was sensitive enough that it still made her moan in delight as it slid in, covered in the slick juice of cum and milk it had picked up from the floor, residue of who knows how many of the women here.

Aditi’s extraordinarily long tail came around and wrapped around Cinta, circling both her breasts and squeezing them hard, while the tip knocked Cinta's tail out of her and took its place in her cunny. Though her mind was as gone as all the others', Aditi's experience seemed instinctual, and her tail squirmed within Cinta in ways she could never have dreamed of. Cinta nearly choked on the cum spurting out of Aditi as her world flickered with a new wave of reality-shattering orgasm, starting from her pussy as it leaked little rivulets of cum down the elder's tail in its desperate contractions, and going up to her breasts, leaking just as profusely their own fluid as the elder's tail squeezed and rolled them.

Deepti and Esha’s tails soon joined in, flicking her nipples lightly, making Cinta moan as best she could as they sprayed droplets of her milk in all directions. Cinta was suddenly lifted up until she was face to face with Aditi. The older woman pulled her into a kiss that lasted only a few seconds before Deepti pulled her away, kissing her instead. Esha took her place kissing Aditi. The three woman took turns trading Cinta between themselves, kissing her before forcing her onto their pussies.

There was a ticklish, wet feeling suddenly on Cinta's tail. She took a moment from devouring Deepti's pussy to look over, and saw that another woman's tail was beginning to wrap around her own, and her Cinta's tail was instinctively curling around it as well. The same was happening with Aditi, Esha, and Deepti (although Aditi had several women's tails wrapping around her own, given its massive length). Slowly but surely, the four were drawn apart, and reeled in to the center of the room, where more and more women were slowly being pulled together by a knotted mass of entwined tails. Cinta soon found herself utterly surrounded on all sides with lust-crazed naga women in a frenzy of sex. She could not help but dive in to join them.

Various woman began grinding against her breasts, or grinding into her themselves, as her hands grasped and blindly sought out pussies to finger and tits to grasp and milk. Scaled cunnies were presented before her ever eager mouth one after another, as her own hole was assaulted by tongues and fingers from who knew how many women, and her tail's tip plunged into the pussy of someone behind her.

More and more women continued to slither in, coiling around each other, entwining their bodies, filling their cascading cunnies with fingers and tails coated in the seed of countless others, and their mouths with dribbling tits as they squeezed each other and were pulled from one woman to the next, surrounded on all sides and even above and below by their sex-crazed peers. If Cinta had any thoughts left, she would have realized that this was the true essence of the Ball, and its namesake. Much like actual snakes, the dozens of women coiled and writhing together did resemble a ball.

Buried deep in the lustful mass, not a single inch of Cinta’s body was left uncoated with milk and cum, a feeling which only drove her libido higher. Much of it ended up flowing into her mouth or cunny, and it would have been difficult for her to decide, if she had the ability to do so, whether she loved the taste of dozens of different women's musky cum mixed with their creamy, filling milk or the feeling of that same mixture oozing into her pleasure hole more. The crushing pressure on all sides of so many bodies rubbing against her, slick with all the mixed fluids, was enough to send Cinta into a near endless series of orgasms, again ones that were so incredibly powerful that the word seemed hardly strong enough to describe them, the convulsions from which were so powerful that her entire body was violently thrashing and writhing, just like all the women surrounding and entwining her. She completely lost the ability to distinguish the ending of one divine orgasm and the beginning of the next; it all melted into one continuous wave of pleasure beyond any regular mortal's ability to process.

Unable to withstand any more of the pleasure, Cinta blacked out completely, her body acting purely out of mechanical sexual instinct. After some time all the other woman fell into the same unconsciousness, though their bodies kept going for several more hours, until finally they used up the last of their superhuman energies, and fell into a deep sleep.

\--The Next Morning--

Cinta slowly woke, every inch of her body sore in a pleasant sort of way. The scent of sex and milk was still heavy in the air, and was still very arousing to partake in, but it no long held the hypnotic effect of last night. Looking around, Cinta could see that many of the others were still asleep, and those who had awakened were only groggily beginning to rise and disentangle themselves from the mass of sleeping lamias. But the thing that stood out in particular to her was the women closest to her. Her mother and sister were each next to her, their tails wrapped around hers.

She laid back, still feeling exhausted, and wanting to give Pivari and Cahaya a chance to wake up on their own. Her mind filled with the events of last night, and Cinta unconsciously let her hand roam down to her pussy as the memories turned her on. It was still wet, but with the residue of last night, not new secretions. For the first time in days, her sex was back to normal, no longer constantly secreting in the heat of Offering. As fun as everything had been the night before, Cinta couldn't help but feel a little relieved. She moved her other hand to her breasts, and found that they had not yet reverted to their pre-Offering state, still feeling full and occasionally leaking a droplet here and there. Well, she was halfway back to normal, anyway.

Cinta's eyes returned to her mother's sleeping face. Even as she marveled at its peaceful beauty, she wondered about the night before. Had Cahaya really meant what she had said? Was she willing, wanting, to be the wife of her own daughter, to be the first couple in the history of their people to have that audacity? Or had it all just been the penetrating, lustful heat of the moment?

Almost as if Cahaya could hear the frantic worry in Cinta's mind, her eyes slowly fluttered open. As her eyes focused and dreams were chased from her mind, Cinta's mother looked at her daughter with loving eyes, and told her, "I meant every word last night. Did you?"

Cinta's heart felt like it was breaking in happiness. Again, her mother was so wonderful, so knowing. The very first words she spoke this morning were the reassurance that Cinta needed, that Cahaya knew Cinta needed. As in love with her as she ever had been, Cinta wrapped her arms around her mother's back and entwined their tails, saying, almost managing not to sob as she did so, "Yes, yes, mother, I meant it. I love you so much, and I'm so happy!"

"Get a room, ya mushy weirdos," Pivari sleepily mumbled from Cinta's other side.

Once Cinta and Cahaya had ended their embrace and shared their first kiss as lovers, they and Pivari retrieved their dresses from the storage room that the human worshippers had taken all the clothing to the night before. They didn't put the garments back on, since they were still covered in the spunk and milk of the night before, but it was expected for women to slither home naked the night after the Ball, anyway. Cinta and Cahaya did so hand in hand, so happy to finally be open with their feelings for one another that they barely took note of Pivari's never ending stream of wisecracks.

As they approached their home, Cinta thought to ask her mother, "So, I'm no longer in heat, which by now is a relief, but when will the lactation stop? I feel as full and leaky right now as before the Ball."

Her mother and sister stopped dead in their tracks, and looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "You're...you're having me on, right?" Pivari asked, her eyes wide.

"We're all so covered in the stuff already that I...I didn't notice," Cahaya said, with the same shocked tone as she stared at Cinta's chest. "You...you really still have milk?"

"Y-Yes," Cinta replied, suddenly nervous. "Why? Is it bad? What's happening?"

"Bad?" Cahaya repeated. "No, not bad. The exact opposite!" She broke out into one of the most delighted, proud smiles she'd ever worn. "Oh, my darling Cinta! Don't you see? There are only two times a naga has milk! When she's in offering..."

"...And when she's got a bun in the oven," Pivari finished bluntly. "Sis, you actually got knocked up from your first Ball!"

\--9 months later--

“She really is perfect,” Cinta murmured, looking down at her tiny daughter. She'd never loved anything more, not even Pivari and Cahaya, nor thought anything looked more wonderful. The infant's hair was the same silver color that was so common in her family, and her tail likewise was the same light shade of blue as Cinta’s own. But there was one thing that stood out very prominently: a series of green rings around the end of it. Those wonderful, perfect rings, that for so long had been a constant source of misery and yearning for Cinta, now made her thrill in happiness. This child's existence was proof that Cinta had finally, finally achieved those rings and everything they meant.

"Yeah, perfect except for the name!" Pivari grumbled as she passed by the baby's room.

Cinta rolled her eyes, only halfway out of real annoyance. "Pivari, how long are you going to go on about this? Her name is Sitara; it's a beautiful name, and it's not going to change. When you have your own daughter, you can name HER Bonko the Clown!"

"Come oooooonnnnn, we don't have any clowns here and it's a major bummer!" Pivari whined. "Besides, there's a 50-50 chance that IS my daughter! That little squirming scream-machine could only get those rings from two women in this whole community. It was either me or Mom that knocked you up, Sis, so I should get a say!"

"Well, you don't. Now shoo, you're going to wake her up!" Cinta told her sternly. Pivari left, grumbling.

Cinta looked back down to her tiny daughter thoughtfully. Whether Cahaya or Pivari was the other parent would never be known for sure, but Cinta didn’t really care either way. “Sitara, I wonder...will you grow up with the same kind of feelings I did?’ Cinta thought aloud, gently caressing the sleeping baby’s cheek. The little girl’s tail reached up, coiling around her wrist for a second, bringing a smile to her face.

“If you do...I hope that Mom and I will have made it easier for you.” Cinta knew it would have been easier for herself, at least, if there had been a couple like she and Cahaya already, wives who had the approval of their friends and family despite their marriage being a new idea. She didn't know whether Sitara would be like herself in any way...perhaps there would never again be another pair married in incest. But if Sitara did, if this ran in the family...at least she wouldn't feel like the only girl in the world who felt that way.

Cinta gently pulled her hand away, Sitara making a small coo at the loss of contact. But she soon enough settled back to sleep, and Cinta laid her down in her cradle.

Slithering out of the room, Cinta was greeted by the sight of her mother and lover sitting in the corner of their room, her tail coiled under herself. “Finally get her to sleep?” she asked with a half smile.

“It took a while. I swear, she eats so much, I don’t know how I have anything left!” Cinta said, cupping her breasts, which, despite her words, were still very swollen with milk.

“Well, you had quite the appetite at that age yourself, if I recall. And if the last Ball was any indication, you still do!” Cahaya said, slipping out of her clothes.

Cinta giggled. "That's true enough. I can't wait until the next Ball to sate that appetite again, in fact," she said, moving closer to her mother.

"Well, who knows, you might get chances to do that after some of the Balls, too," Cahaya pointed out. "I might still have a few sisters for you left in me, my sweet Cinta."

Cinta nodded, knowing it was fully possible. The last Ball had been especially successful, for in addition to Cinta, Elder Aditi had also come out of it pregnant. Cinta would have thousands of years of chances to taste her mother's sweet milk once more.

But for now...Cinta was full, and Cahaya was hungry, and they both desired to make love to one another. Cinta lovingly put her hands behind Cahaya's head, and drew it down to her breasts, and her mother began to nurse from her.


End file.
